Humble
by alitamayonesa
Summary: Michael Weisman is a rich kid who gets everything he wants, which involves losing his real values. The day he meets a guy named Blake and thinks he would be an easy target, Blake notices he needs to learn a little of the real world. Michael begins to appreciate what he has and the true love Blake and him might have whit his help. Blichael
1. My Youth

Michael was walking through the hall of his school, with his shades covering his eyes all the time. The noise of his expensive new shoes caught everyone's attention. He was the most popular kid at school, and not necessarily about his cute face or his fit body, he was richer than the president himself. His dad had several companies and was probably involved in some illegal stuff. He was best known for the asshole that could get any girl, or any guy.

He opened his locker and saw himself in a big mirror he had in there and grabbed a random book.

"How was your night?" His friend Abraham screamed right from the other side of the hall, walking Michael's way.

"Not as good as I expected" Michael said, closing his locker and walking to his classroom.

"She was nice, but expected me to treat her as a princess, like if I had asked her out because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her or something" He continued, as Abraham laughed.

"Talking about the princess" Abraham said, pointing at the girl Michael had seen last night, who was running to him in slow motion with a big smile on her face.

"Good luck" He said, leaving as Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hi Michael" The girl said with her smile and her shiny eyes.

"Hey…" Michael responded uninterested.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere tonight or…" She said with a flirty voice, putting her hair behind her ear, right before being interrupted by Michael.

"No, no. You don't think. That's never gonna happen" Michael said, turning around

"Okay, we could just meet here every day…" She said, grabbing his shoulder to make him face her.

"No. Don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere with you" Michael said angrily.

"But… I don't understand! Last night was perfect" She said sad.

"Last night was just a night. For you it might have been perfect, but it was just another night for me" Michael told the girl.

"But we…" She said, being interrupted again.

"I know what we did. I already told you, that's not unusual for me. You don't mean anything; I don't even remember your name!" Michael said, leaving the girl alone and getting in his classroom.

"You're an asshole" A random person told him

"Like I care" He responded.

~ The next hour ~

"Can I ask why are you even in school if you'll pass anyway? I mean, you never do anything in class" Abraham said.

"Money moves mountains, my friend. I could be anything I want, but right now I just want to enjoy being young, and school is the one place you meet people; people who will accompany you in your youth, or just a night" Michael's words of wisdom sounded.

As Michael responded to Abraham's question, he saw a guy lying in his locker, reading a book. A Guy who caught his attention as quickly as last night's girl had.

"Who is that?" Michael asked his friend, pointing at the guy

"I think his name is Blake, he's a senior" Abraham answered

"Would I stand a chance?" Michael asked, curious to know if Blake was gay or not, and turn him into his new easy target.

"I don't know. Let's ask" Abraham said, grabbing a random girl by the arm.

"Hey, do you know him?" Abraham told the random girl, pointing at Blake.

"Of course I do, he's like the hottest guy ever. He's so attractive, and he's a senior" The girl said, with a desperate voice that made her look like she was about to melt. Her words began to disappoint Michael a bit.

"But, he's gay. That makes him so much more unreachable…" The girl said sadly, then she left.

"Looks like I've found my tonight's companion" Michael said, looking at Abraham.

Michael walked to Blake, trying to make up a new flirty comment that could trap Blake"

"Hi Blake" He said, taking his sun glasses off and faking a cute smile.

"Hi" Blake said, smiling and closing his book.

"I'm Michael" Michael said, reaching his hand for Blake to greet him, he did.

"It's kind of unuseful to ask, but. How do you know my name?" Blake asked curious.

"Oh, well I asked a random person. Seems like everybody knows you" Michael said and Blake shyly laughed.

Michael stared at his lips for a bit. The way he looked at the floor when he laughed was adorable to him.

"Anyway, I was wondering. Maybe we could…" Michael said, unable to continue. He didn't really know why he couldn't just say it. He had done this tons of times, and this was no different. Was it?

"…Hang out tonight?" Michael continued, waiting for Blake's answer.

"Yeah, sure" Blake said smiling, as he seemed to be flabbergasted.

"Great. Would you mind coming to my house first? My dad took my car away" Michael asked, as part of his dirty plan

"Yeah, no problem" Blake said before the bell rang.

"Great! So, it's a date. See you tonight" Michael said, and then he left


	2. My Rejection

Michael

It was almost 9 o'clock. I was nervous, didn't know why. Maybe because Blake was so hot and he was coming over. My hands were sweating and I just could wait any more minute for him.

There it was. The phone rang and as soon as I heard it and ran to it and answered.

"Mr. Weisman, a guy named Blake Jenner's here. Do I let him inside?" The security guard said. Oh, he was here. I just giggled for no reason.

"Yeah, always let him in" I responded.

"Okay" He said and I hung up. I opened the door and waited for Blake in the hall. I heard some steps and there I saw him. A big man, fit as hell. He seemed to be lost as he just kept on watching the floor, the walls and the ceiling with his mouth open. "Wow" I heard him say.

"Are you a drug dealer or something?" Blake asked, laughing and still amazed by everything.

I laughed. "Not that I know" I responded.

"Okay, so… ready to go?" Blake asked with his big smile.

"What? No. I changed my mind" I said as Blake's expression changed. "Why don't we stay here?" I said, pulling him inside.

"Okay…" Blake said laughing, but still confusion in his voice.

As I let Blake in, I closed the door. He began to take his jacket off, so he gave me the chance to admire his enormous arms.

"I hope it's okay if we stay, my dad is working in the basement and he told me answer his calls, so I can't leave. But I still want to go out with you so…" I lied, but Blake interrupted me.

"Don't worry, it's okay" Blake said.

"Your house is… extremely big" He said, looking around and laughing.

"Well… Yeah" I answered.

"Do you want something? I can call for someone to bring us something" I said, pointing at the telephone.

"You have people to bring you food?" He asked surprised and I just half-smiled.

"Well…"He said sitting on the couch, I followed him.

"In my world I have to walk to the store to get a drink, and call my mom for something to eat" He said looking at me as I just laughed.

We stayed in silence for a while, not a long one but enough to be uncomfortable. I realized he wasn't here to talk, and if he wasn't going to make any move, I was going to.

While we were sitting in the couch I stared at him for quite some time, right to his eyes.

"You look like you want to see right through me" Blake said, laughing.

I smiled at his comment, and without hesitating and no time to lose I got closer to him and crashed my lips to his. At first he stayed still, but then he relaxed and began moving his lips with mine. He grabbed my hair with one hand and placed the other one in my shoulder. I placed both of my hands on his waist, and slowly, I moved them to the upper button of his shirt and began to unbutton it. As I did, Blake pulled away and laughed.

"What?" I asked

"I know what you're trying to do man" He said

"And I also know why you wanted me to stay in your house, I bet your dad is not even here" Blake said and stood up.

"Oh, come on. You are already here" I told him with my angry face.

"You need help man, sex is not everything" Blake said as he took his jacket and slammed the door after he left.

"Sex is not everything" I repeated his words in anger. What does he know? Like he's going to find someone like me in the rest of his life.


	3. My Permission

Blake

"How was your date?" My sister asked as we both sat in counter in the kitchen.

"Er, not so good" I answered

"Oh no, what happened?" She asked with a disappointment face.

"He's a rich mommy's kid who goes around having sex with everyone. I bet he thought I was falling for his charm and become his new toy" I said

"Are you disappointed?" My sister asked me, trying to know if I was fine.

"Not really" I said.

"This guy needs to know what life is really about" I told my sister, making dinner for both of us.

"You bet. Are you trying to make something about it?" She asked, I just looked at her.

"Why?" She asked in disgust.

"Because, I think it's sad how he acts, besides I did like him at first. I'm not trying to be the prince charming who's going to talk my heart out to him and magically change his mind and become boyfriends. I will just try to make him see what other fun stuff he can do, without involving sex" I said.

The door opened, it was my mom, who I wasn't really happy to see.

"Hi mom" My sister said

"Hi sweetie. Hi Blake" She replied, making a disgust voice for me.

"How was your date?" She asked as if she needed to. Like if it was an obligation, though I could tell she didn't want to know anything about it, or me.

"Amazing mom. We played a movie but didn't watch it because we were making out on his parent's bed and then we made love all the way for about an hour" I lied to my mom, enjoying her disgust face.

"You are disgusting" She said as she led herself to her room.

"Why are you so bad with her?" My sister asked, laughing at my fake date.

"Because she thinks being gay is an illness or something, I love the days when she doesn't tell me to find a girl and find an specialist who can cure me" I said in response.

"She's not that bad" She said

"That's because you don't have to deal with her ridiculous speeches all the time" I replied.

"She doesn't understand" She said

"Exactly" I answered her extremely obvious comment.

"Why don't you talk to her? Let her see how you feel" She said, for the 50th time this week.

"She won't listen!" I desperately told her

"As soon as I'm done with high school I will leave this house" I said

"I'm not letting you escape and avoid mom just like that!" She screamed

"I'm not asking for your permission" I said as I left the kitchen and went to my room.

Tough day, huh?


	4. My Simple Plan

**Blake**

If Michael didn't see it now, he'd get hurt at some point of his life. It's not that I really cared, I had just met the guy, but somehow I just felt the need to help him. I was really excited for our "date" before realizing he was using me. It was the first time in a while a guy said something nice to me, lots of guys talk to me, but only to call me "faggot" or "little princess". I really didn't care; I had gotten over that stuff a long while ago. I did struggle at first, but my sister helped me through it, and now the fact that there was someone into me made me slightly jump in excitement.

I felt confused though, if Michael was a player, little rich kid and absolutely a deuce bag, I'd be supposed to be angry at him, or just forget him, but then why did I still wanted to be with him?

I pushed that question aside, since there was another one, more important that couldn't wait as this one could. How could I make him see his mistake? Talking to him would be just useless and a waste of time. Revenge? That would definitely hurt him, and it's not about being assholes. What if I just waited for him to realize himself? No. Definitely not. By the time he realizes it, maybe it'll be too late and he'd be really damaged.

I spent the whole night thinking, walking around my room, sitting in my bed, looking at my reflection in the mirror, just thinking and trying to figure out a way. It was already 7 am and I was still up, and I couldn't figure out anything. All my options were so crazy and creepy. I was thinking like a criminal or a stalker, I should really stop watching those movies…

By the time I arrived to school I saw him standing there, leaning on his locker, with his noticeable expensive shades and those clothes which you could practically see the price tag hanging out of them. I made my way to my first class, avoiding eye contact with him, although I could still feel his gaze. It was in the middle of the class when it hit me; I had an idea.

"Of course!" I screamed in happiness, getting looks from everyone.

"Is there something I could help you with? Mrs. Ferraro asked with her usual which face.

"No, sorry" I apologized, listening to the giggles around me. Why did it take me so long to make up with something as simple as this? I was letting him realize by himself, but not alone. I was inviting him on a date and do the kind of stuff people do in a non-sexual date. Maybe when he realized how fun it was to be joking and fooling around would move something in him. It was such a simple idea, though so good. I can't believe I spent the whole night imagining how I tie him to a chair and show him gross pictures of all those ill people they've got sick because of having sex with the whole world. But now I just got it; so simple, nothing that could possibly take place in a horror movie.

At the end of the day I immediately ran home, I threw my backpack to my bed and led to the bathroom to take a shower. I knocked on the door twice.

"Who's there?" The voice of my sister sounded.

"It's me, Blake" I responded.

"Oh, you wanna come inside? Could you please wait until I stop showering?" She exclaimed.

"Why don't you stop now? I need to get ready!" I told her. I wasn't in such a hurry since it would only take like 20 minutes for me to be ready, but I always liked the way my sister got pissed at me when I rushed her.

"Could you wait until I'm done Blake?!" She screamed which only made me laugh.

I laughed my way to my room as I took my notebook and read my homework. "Nah" I said to myself. "I'll do it tomorrow morning".

"All yours" I heard someone from the other side. It was my sister looking frustrated at me, holding her towel with one hand and running her fingers of her other hand through her hair.

"Thank you" I said getting inside of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked my sister. Not that I cared, but I was just trying to make her stop looking at me the way she was. Like if I had monkeys in my face.

"Shouldn't it be me the one asking that to you?" She returned the question. "You never shower on Fridays after school at least you were going somewhere.

"I'm meeting someone" I replied. I didn't give much details, though I knew she was going to ask for them anyway.

"Whit who? You moved on over that kid Michael way too fast" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't" I said without looking at her, playing with my hair, looking at my reflection in the mirror. She gave me a concern look.

"You're out with him, aren't you?" She asked, not so happy about it. "I know your intentions are good and you're just trying to help the kid, but it's not really your business. Why don't you let it go?" She said. She was right, it was not my business, but I did want to help Michael, just because I wanted to, no more explanation was needed.

"Because everyone deserves a chance" I replied. "This guy is really messed up, and if I don't do something it'll take a while for him to get one, maybe he might never get it" I said looking at her, taking my shirt off.

"Well, that's his problem, not yours" She replied looking at me. She was kind of right, but wrong at the same time.

"I want to do it" I said getting in the bathroom and closing the door, leaving my sister with the words on her tounge.

I let the hot water touch my body, I could see the dark water coming down to the floor and that's when I realized how stinky I get after football practice.


	5. My Heart

**Michael**

Once my mom closed the door and left, everything turned too silent. It was good in a way, since the sound of my parents fighting was fading away as they walked away. They were going to a "meeting" which I knew would become a party full of old drunk people. But it also felt lonely; it was just me and my bowl of chinese food I had just ordered.

Not a long while later I heard a ding-dong that resounded into the whole house. I got up and opened the door. I was actually expecting my dad, regretting going out with my mom. Or my mom, thinking that she forgot her lip-gloss of her mascara, but I was wrong. It was neither of them. It was Blake. I was really surprised to see him; maybe he had changed his mind?

"Hi" I said to him in such a speechless tone.

"Hey Michael" He told me as I let him in my house.

"How did you get inside?" I asked him. The security guard shouldn't let anyone in without asking first.

"Well… When the cop asked me for my name and I said it, he welcomed me with a smile saying 'Oh, Blake Jenner, the guy I should always let in, according to Mr. Weisman'"

I remembered telling the security guard last night to always welcome him, what's in my head? Nothing?!, maybe?

"So... Has your tonight's victim come yet?" He asked in a tone which I clearly understood. He was still upset.

"I decided to take a break for the week" I replied, returning to my tonight's date, the Chinese food. Blake took a seat in the other side of the table, in front of me.

"Why do you do it?" He asked a question I couldn't answer properly without tangling my words to my tongue and looking like an idiot. I didn't respond to that, allowing a long and uncomfortable silence.

"Have you ever been in a real date?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course, almost every week" I responded

"No" He laughed. "I mean, a real date. Without sex" He said. Now that I think about it, I have never had a date without sex…

"Oh come on. Name one time you had sex with emotion" He asked, getting comfortable in that chair and crossing his arms, looking at me.

"All the time" I answered taking a big bunch of food into my mouth.

"Michael… Not THOSE emotions. Not because your little friend wants to pop out of your expensive jeans, you're emotional" He said. The way he said it made me want to pay attention to him, and laughing at the same time because of how cute and funny that sounded on his voice.

"That feeling you get when you're intimate with that person. That you're not doing it just for fun but to physically feel what it is to love someone. Like being pulled to heaven when suddenly the bad day you had is now turned into happiness because you're with the person you really care about. Feeling confident about yourself because that person feels the exact same thing you do. To know, and be sure that that person will be there for you the rest of your life, and not just one night…?" I heard Blake's words of wisdom. They sounded so soft and peaceful, and so I tried to imagine all those things he had just said with some of the times I was with someone, I haven't been with a lot of people as it seems. Sometimes I just felt depressed and ditched them. Anyway, I couldn't reach that heaven he was talking about and it kind of made me sad. I felt curious about knowing how that would feel, the "real" emotions he was talking about. By the way he said those things to me, I believed he had already been there.

I looked down to my bowl of Chinese food and stayed speechless.

"How about starting over? You giving me another chance. Or should I say…? Me giving you another chance?" He said… woah.

"So, you'll…" I tried to say before being cut off by him.

"No. A date, my version of a date, not yours" He said

"I don't know" I said with a concern look. "Sounds boring" I continued. He didn't say anything, he just arched an eyebrow and waited for me to change my mind.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, but only because I clearly have nothing better to do" I said as Blake smiled widely and quickly stood up.


	6. My Date

Michael

Blake was forcing me to walk, placing both of his hands on my shoulders from my back and pushing me.

"Come on!" He said, trying to make me walk.

"No. I refuse to move without a car" I responded. Was he really taking me on a date, walking?!

"Okay then" He said, removing his arms from my shoulders, which sent a feeling of relief right through my veins.

"Let's wait for a cab to show up then" He said. Hell NO! Me? In a cab? Is he crazy?!

"No! A cab?" I asked in disgust.

"Okay not a cab. Let's go in a bus then" He said, raising his arm to call the attention of a bus driver.

"No!" I screamed pulling his arm down. "I don't mind walking" I said. He smiled and giggled and kept on his way.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious

"Somewhere you've never been before" Blake responded with a smile. I could bet he was taking me somewhere ugly that only poor people enjoy… I mean, what? Whoa, I'm such an asshole. I've said that so many times in my life, that it's become so natural and senseless. Well, now I do sound so horrible saying it.

"How do you know?" I asked, trying not to look so… well… me.

"Tell me if I got it wrong when we get there" He said, and again getting behind me and pushing my shoulders as I still refused to walk.

"Why haven't you tried to convince me to take your car? I'm kind of waiting for it" He asked after a while.

"I told you my dad took it away" I reminded him

"So that was true? I thought you had made it up, you know… as part of your plan" He said. Those words were a little nervous, like if he was battling between saying it or not. They were a little hurtful, but I couldn't blame him. GOD! Why is Blake making me notice I'm a big deuce bag? Like why?!

"No. It is true" I said. I was probably going to say more than that but I didn't know what to say.

"My dad never notices anything that I do, but when it came to that night when I slightly crashed it in the porch, he saw it all. I think I have bad luck after all" I said, breaking the silence.

"Or, it was just a really wrong time to crash your car" He said with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I mean, it was not that funny. But I just felt like it.

"Now tell me where we're going" I said, still giggling at Blake's comment.

"Try to guess" He said

"Okay…" I said, trying to think about a place

"The movies" I said, trying to ask.

"Cheesy" He responded. "Wait, you've never been to the movies?" He said, looking at me and a bit shocked.

"Well…" I said as he mouthed "No way" to me. It was true. My mom never took me, not even once. And I've never been really interested in going since my dad always said we could watch any film we wanted at home.

"Wow" He said. "But, no. We're not going to the movies" He added.

"Don't be expecting anything fancy nor romantic, okay? That's not really my style" He said, giving me more clues to where we could be heading.

"Okay… Now that you just said that, I don't think I'll be able to guess" I said. It sounded like "Oh, I'm rich and I don't know any of those poor places" But I didn't mean it that way though, the truth it, I had never been on a date; a date which didn't involve sex.

He stared at me with hurtful eyes, like if he was beginning to regret taking me out on a date, and it made me feel like a bastard.

"Okay" He said within a sigh. "When I was younger and I first came out to my mom we were here. It's not like want to involve you in my life, but that was when I first realized this place is fun, and a great one to hang out" He said, pointing at a hidden local. I think I had seen it before, but I had never gone inside.

"What does it have to do with your coming out?" I asked laughing

"Well. My mom didn't took it well, she never has. She just stared at me with anger and began making those funny faces she makes when she's angry. I couldn't handle it so I thought it'll be better if I just walked around the place" He said, and I couldn't help but laugh at his story.

"Come on" He said, grabbing my hand and guiding me across the street. When we got there he set my hand free. I felt like the heat and safeness I felt when he was holding my hand was now gone, but I didn't want to make such big of a deal to it, so I pretended nothing was going through my mind.

After that the time was flying by. By the time I looked at my phone it was already midnight. I didn't mind I had been walking all night and eating stuff I had never eaten before, but it was mostly because of Blake. I liked to be with him. Did I…like him?


	7. My Dilemma

Michael

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. And the weekend was horrible. There was this awful feeling of guilt and sadness filling me, keeping me from calling someone and inviting her or him over. Every time I picked up the phone an image of Blake appeared in my mind and his words "You need help man, sex is not everything" were being shouted right in front of my face. I should have never gone out with him, and at the same time I feel like that's everything I want; go out with him again.

I wanted to talk about it with someone, though I didn't know who. My mom was never home, my dad was always busy, my brother never showed up home and I had no friends, except for Abraham, but he was spending time with his family away from the city and he wasn't coming back in a week. How miserable does that sound? I am miserable.

I stared at the clock in the wall. Shit. I didn't notice it was late, and I had missed the first classes of school. I decided to miss the rest, I still didn't know what to do, or what to think. I looked at the phone in the table. This time I didn't see Blake's face in my mind. I looked for the name of the girl I had had sex a night before I met Blake. Oh, Shanna. That was her name.

"Hello?" I heard Shanna on the other side

"Hey, it's Michael" I answered

"Oh… h-h-ey M-Michael" I heard hey mutter

"I thought I could make it up to you tonight… Why don't you come over?" I asked her. Again, that guilty feeling.

"s-sure" Shanna said

"Awesome. See you" I said, hanging up. I threw myself in the couch thinking "What have I done?"

Blake

I really wanted to see Michael today, I think I might have a thing for him, I don't know. But I wanted to see him, although he didn't show up. I was a bit worried, I didn't know if I should be or not, but I was.

Taking out my science book, I heard a girl in the other side answering her phone.

"Hello?" She said. I was closing my locker and turned around my head to her like the exorcist when she said "Oh, h-h-ey M-Michael". Even if it's kind of hard to believe, Michael was the only Michael in school, besides from a freshman, but nobody would Mutter like that girl did for him.

"Sure" The girl said smiling and hanging up. She turned screaming to her friend, I could tell she was excited.

"Michael invited me over! MICHAEL INVITED ME OVER!" The girls screamed in excitement. Crap. Wasn't last night good for Michael? Like… I failed?

I crashed my locker and left to my third class. I was mad, really mad. And jealous.

Michael

Later that day, Shanna showed up in my house. She was wearing a really short pink dress, it was cute, but it made her look like she was desperate. She had 5 inch heels and that smile… that smile from side to side, that I hated so much.

"Hello Michael" She said innocently, bouncing from left to right making a little dance with her shoes and leaning her head, trying to look cute.

"Hi" I said. I was not really convinced by having her though.

"So, what are we going to do?" She said, smirking. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Uh.. I have been thinking for a while, and none of the places I wanted to take you convinced me, none of the movies we own seem to be good to me, and, well nothing. Let's get to it" I said.

I grabbed her head and kissed her. I led her to the couch without kissing her. Suddenly Blake's face appeared in my mind again. We were kissing this way the other night, right in this place, and there was no doubt that I had enjoyed it a lot more than kissing Shanna.

"I love you Michael. I'll always do" She said. Her words were totally nonsense to me, I just wanted her so bad. Wait, did I really?

"I want you" I said between kisses. "So bad" I said, kissing her again. I felt her smile fading in my lips but I didn't care, she was still kissing me.

I places my hand on her back trying to find the zipper of that dress. When I found it I placed my hand on it and began unzipping it.

"Sex is not everything" I heard a voice in my mind, Blake's voice. Now Blake was hunting me, huh? I stopped kissing Shanna and hesitated for a bit. I shook my head and began kissing her again and unzipping her dress.

Suddenly that feeling of guilt hunted me again. I couldn't help but think of what could happen next. My plan was having sex with Shanna, kissing her goodbye and then go to sleep. But what next? Was I going to ask her to be my girlfriend? No. I didn't want to be her boyfriend, not at all. That girl was annoying as hell.

"Then why are you with her?" A random thought of Blake's voice appeared in my mind. STOP IT BLAKE!

But it kept me thinking. Yeah… Why was I with her if this was leading nowhere. Yeah, probably because I just wanted a onetime thing, but I didn't even want to be with her right now. I just wanted to clear my mind.

Now Blake couldn't get away, he was still in my mind. I remembered our date, and the way it made me feel. I thought I knew about love, but did I really?

I imagined kissing Blake, his strong but soft lips touching mine, only the thought of us cuddling in the couch and watching a movie, or maybe eating dinner in my kitchen or laying in the grass looking at the stars, him looking at the dark sky and me staring at his face. Maybe us holding hands in the hall of the school. It all felt so real now, and I just wanted those things to be true.

"Michael…" Shanna's voice brought me back to earth and I was annoyed. I was still kissing Shanna, though I wanted to kiss Blake. That guilty feeling again, I could only feel my lungs contracting and me running out of air. The moment was pretty uncomfortable and I just wanted it to stop.

I pulled apart from the kiss and stood up, holding my hands in my head and pulling my hair in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I can't do it. I can't Shanna" I answered, opening the door.

"What? You want me to leave? Just like that?" She said, standing up.

"Yeah!" I screamed, pointing at the door.

"But, why?" She asked again. I looked at her.

"I don't know anything about you, I barely remember your name and we're about to have sex?! That's sick!" I screamed.

"But we already had sex!" She said concerned.

"And I regret it so much" I said, crossing my arms and looking at the floor.

"Are you saying no to sex?" Shanna asked, I just wanted her to leave! Like, right now!

"Yes, now go!" I said getting frustrated.

"But, you're Michael Weisman. You always want this" She said, she wasn't mad but she looked confused.

"Well… Now I don't" I said. "You know what? I'm going to sleep, just remember to lock the door when you leave" I said giving up. I climbed up the stairs and when I got to my room I heard the door slam.

People knew me as the guy who only wanted to have sex. I mean, I am. But then what is Blake known for? Making people change their minds? Making a 'just wants sex' guy a 'not only sex' guy? This was all just so confusing and frustrating. But I was proud of myself. I stood up for myself tonight, I finally said no to something I didn't want and I liked the feeling. The feeling of power of myself, like I could do anything right now. But there was still Blake… Blake.

Why did I suddenly change my mind after having a insignificant night with him? Maybe that night meant more to me that any of the other ones… Maybe I liked him.

I couldn't clear up my mind tonight, it had all happened just too fast. I needed and wanted to see Blake to find out. The only thing I needed to do was go to sleep, then wake up, take a shower, get dressed and then go to school, where Blake would be. But I failed, I couldn't sleep all night.


	8. My Family

Blake

As I walked to class, I felt my knees bent, yesterday was awful. I got beat up in football practice because I wasn't playing good, I was actually horrible. My body hurt like it had never hurt before. I got my grades and when I got to show them to my mom… let's say I got beat up twice that day. But behind the distractions and the bad grades there was Michael. The guy who used me for a night fling, the guy who I tried to help, the guy who I took on a date, the guy who didn't get my message and had sex with a girl the next night I basically told him not to.

What was going on? I knew it couldn't be possible that I made him change his mind all of a sudden from one day to another, but I bet I could see a spark in his eyes when we talked about anything, anything that wasn't related to sex.

This guy was impossible, not matter how much I tried to make his heart feel something, it wouldn't. He was so cold; he didn't give a damn about anyone's feelings. And how do I know that? I have proves, he had sex with the blonde girl last night. Maybe one of my creepy movie ideas was a better option than taking him on a date after all.

Once history class was over, I slowly walked to my locker, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Blake?" Michael said. He was looking into my eyes. What the hell? Was he going to ask me out again? Maybe he was trying to get what he didn't last night.

"What?" I asked, mad.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. No matter what happened, he was still looking right into my eyes, like if they were connected and couldn't get separated.

"Why? Was I just a joke to you?" I asked again, getting madder. He has a confusion look on his face. I couldn't tell if it was a true expression of just a fake one, I still didn't know him well so I couldn't tell.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, laughing. Like if this was funny…

"I thought our talk had meant something to you, because it did to me, but apparently not to you because after I tried to make you see there are better things in life than trying to find out who's better in bed of all the school, you still go and hook up with that blonde girl" I said frustrated, walking away, but Michael followed me.

Michael

"What? Shanna?" I asked. How the hell did he find out? I mean, it was not even true but those were my past intentions.

"Yeah, that one" Blake said without looking at me, he was still walking and wouldn't stop, but I would still follow him. "It was nothing" I said, trying to make him see what really happened. He didn't stop walking but I saw a smile on his face, even though I knew it wasn't a happy smile.

"Oh, so now you just forget about your flings and pretend they never happened?" He said, hurtfully. But he didn't know! He didn't know the truth.

"No, no no. I mean, It was really nothing. Nothing happened" I said, now I was serious, no laughing.

"Oh, come on Mike. You don't have to lie. It's okay. Like I'm going to believe it" Blake said.

"Hey, Blake. Nothing happened. And I just want you to know the truth, I didn't have sex with Shanna. Like, really. But I think is really unfair of you to judge me just like that when you don't know what actually happened" I felt bad after standing up for myself in from of Blake, but I just had enough of it.

Blake stopped and turned around to me.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I wasn't there and I don't know what happened. But what do you want me to think?" He asked, he had no longer his mad face or his tease one, he was now interested and thoughtful.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm an asshole" I said as he smiled at my comment, I smiled back.

"I just wanted to clear my mind up. I couldn't stop thinking about our date and how nice it was to do something different. After calling Shanna maybe I began to realize that is not that I want to fuck the whole world, it's just a distraction, I don't know. I really don't care right now" I said, stopping myself from talking too much. He didn't say anything, he just smiled.

"Shanna and I were about to do it, but I stopped it" Now Blake was surprised. "I stopped it because I felt guilty and I couldn't help to think of you saying 'Sex is not everything' and looking at me in disappointment" I said, impressioning his voice. He laughed and that made me smile back.

"I kicked her about, I'm not really proud of It but I just… I didn't do it and it was because of…" I was about to say "because of you" but my cell phone ringing cut me off.

"Hi" I answered, looking at Blake, who's smile had faded and seemed to have all the intentions of leaving me now.

"Hi John" I said. John is the guy who used to take care of me when my parents worked in the same department and couldn't come home in weeks. I still had affection to him even I didn't see him that much. But he was my friend, maybe like the brother I wish I had. I mean, I do have a brother but I like John better.

"Michael, I don't want you to be scared or anything, please stay calm" How could I stay calm at those words? Something wasn't right!

"What's wrong?" I asked. Blake stared at me and mouthed "I need to go" I didn't want him to go, but I couldn't hold him up forever. I nodded and made a sad face, I waved goodbye to him and he did the same as he turned around and began walking away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weisman. They were involved in a car crash" I was in shock, a small tear began forming in my eyes and I tried to hold it but it wanted to stream down and I let it.

"What!?" I finally said, almost screaming. This made a few people look at me, including Blake. The difference is that the people who listened to me just walked away, but Blake returned to me, wanting to know what was the reason I had screamed. He had a worrying look in his face.

"I was reported a few minutes ago, but I can't go to the hospital, I'm still dealing with some trouble your mom is involved in the business. Could you go?" John said. I bet I had the most shocking face ever since Blake only seemed to be really into it.

"Are they okay?" I slightly cried to the phone. There was a complete silence.

"Your mom is in the hospital" John said. But, what about my dad?! Was he dead?! NO, It can't be.

"And my dad?" I asked horrified, and there it was, again than silence.

"He's lost. We don't have any information about him" John said.

"No..!" I cried harder.

"Please go Michael, I can't!" John said desperate, I bet he was crying to.

"Yeah, I will" I said, hanging up. Now Blake was standing there, and as soon as I hung up he spoke.

"What's going on? What happened?!" Blake asked.

I sighed unable to respond. "My parents had a crash, I need to see them" I said, his face was so sad, I couldn't look at him anymore, it just made the situation worse. Blake nodded, but he was still shocked.

"Shit" I screamed, getting mad.

"What?" Blake asked quickly.

"I totally forgot, my dad took my car away, I don't have it" I said, looking down. "I'll run" I said turning around and leaving running, but I felt Blake grabbing my arm.

"No, I'll take you" Blake said.

"Blake, you're not going to miss class for something like this" I said getting calm.

"Oh, yes I am" He responded, grabbing my hand and leading me to his car. Once we were in there, I couldn't help but sigh as hard as I could and rest my face in hands, hiding the obvious tears that were coming down now.

"Hey, they'll be fine" Blake said patting my back. I smiled even though he could see me. I raised my face and cleared my tears.

"Yeah, they will" I said, and then we left.


	9. My Time

Michael

"You don't have to stay, I say you go back to class" I told Blake. It had been nice of him to bring me here, maybe I was causing too much trouble and the last thing I needed was a mad Blake.

"No. I'll stay. I'm worried" Blake said, shaking his head.

"Please, I'll be fine. Plus there's nothing we can do right now" I insisted.

"Well, then I should really stay, I'll wait for someone to tell is what's happening, we still don't know anything about them" Blake said.

"I don't see that happening any time soon, Blake"

"I know, I just want to stay"

"Why?"

"Because I feel like crap. I just blamed you for doing something you didn't without any kind of prove. The least I can do is stay" Blake stated.

"Hey, don't. I would've thought the same if I was in your place" I said careless. I had been telling myself I'm a dick lately. Blake smiled.

"Go back to school, I'll call you if something happens" I told Blake.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah" I said. Blake smiled again and walked backwards a little, then he just turned around and left.

For the next two hours I roamed around the hospital, just killing time, hoping the doctor would come and say "hey, your mom is alright, and your dad is on his way home, nothing serious kid", but somehow I knew I was asking for too much.  
I sat on the couch and rested my head on my hands, I was bored, like, a lot. Maybe I shouldn't have told Blake to leave, but I couldn't make him stay.

"Hey, kid" I heard a voice calling me, not too far away. I looked up to see an old woman staring at me.

"You know... Everything seems worse than it really is" The woman said, smiling and looking at the floor. Why would she tell me that? Why me?

"There will be a moment when you'll realize you lost a big amount of happy things because you decided to spend that time suffering" The woman continued.

"How can I not suffer?" I asked, resting my head on my hands again. "I have no idea how bad or how good my mom is, and I don't know where my dad is".

"And? Have you got any information about them?" The woman asked.

"Well… No" I answered.

"Then use your time, instead of crying and waiting for something that's going to take a long while, go out with that boy you just asked to leave"

I stared at her, not knowing what that meant or what to answer.

"I have to go" The woman said, she stood up, picked her bag up and began to walk, then she stopped and told me "It's not that bad". Hey, I barely knew this woman and she was already psycologying me.

Blake

Michael hadn't called all day, I didn't know what to do, nor I didn't know what to think, was he alright? I just hoped he was.

At the end of the day I decided to go home, Michael said he'd call if something happened, and he had just told me to leave so I didn't want to go back. A while ago my phone rang, it was Michael.

"Hi, any news?" I asked.

"No, nothing" He said between some soft sobs, I could tell he had been crying.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry, I don't think it'll be that bad" I said trying to make him feel better. At this point I was no longer sure of it, maybe his parents were both dead and I don't know, I just couldn't tell him that, and I needed to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I've been told" He said. "Hey, could you drive me home? I mean, I still don't have a ride".

"Sure, I'll be there" I said, hanging up and grabbing my jacket and my keys.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"I'll pick up a friend and take him home"

"Blake, you-" She began. I wasn't in the mood of arguing with her so I just cut her off.

"I know you don't like it, but please stop worrying. I can take care of myself" I said as I left without saying a word.

I drove to the hospital, it was a silent trip, the rain made me feel sad, and I knew it was not because of Michael, because he was ok, but my relation with my mom wasn't. I just needed to make her see her mistakes. When I got to the hospital it was almost 10 and I couldn't see him anywhere. I walked to the emergency room only to find an old woman smiling at me.

The woman stood up and reached for my shoulder. "Hey" She said. I really hoped she wasn't trying to flirt with me. I'm pretty sure our relationship wouldn't be possible unless I was 60, lonely and desperate.

"Are you looking for that cute, short guy who was wearing a black shirt and a green vest?" She asked me. She just described Michael, but how the hell…?

"Yeah" I nodded. She smiled and pointed at my back, there was a little waiting room like 10 meters away from me, and there was Michael. He had his head on his hands, he was the only one left in the room. He looked so lonely and vulnerable, maybe that woman tried to flirt with him too. I don't know.

"Hey kid!" The woman screamed. Was that really necessary? I mean, I could've just walked to him and say 'hey, Michael let's go'. Michael rose his head up, he smiled when he saw me and stood up.

"Sorry. It just looked like you were never going to do it" The woman said as she left. How weird, I know I get like lost when I see Michael and I lose track of time but… The hell I just did.

I walked up to Michael as he barely walked two steps to me. His eyes were red and his hair was a bit messed up, he looked like a little kid who has lost its ball.

"Hey, it's okay" I said once more. He nodded and wiped a tear with his sleeve. "Let's go" I told him. He didn't say anything; I bet he would've burst into tears if he opened his mouth. I couldn't stand it, looking at him like this. I put my arm around his shoulder and we both began walking to my car.


	10. My New Sense

Michael

When we arrived to my house I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh great, I don't have the keys" I lifted up the carpet on the floor where we used to keep the spare key for these kind of accidents, but it wasn't there either.

"I guess I'll call my John or my brother, they must have a key" I said taking out my phone. Blake nodded. I looked for John in my contact list, but he didn't answer.

"Crap" I whispered. Then I tried to call my brother.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Hey" I responded. "It's me, Michael. Do you have your keys? I don't have mine and well, mom and dad… you know" I said.

"Mom and dad what…?" He responded

"Wait, you don't know?"

"No, what?"

"They had a car crash, mom's in the hospital and dad is lost" As I said this, a small tear streamed down my face.

"Oh, how awful. Well, bye bro"

"Wait, you don't care? What's wrong with you?!"

"Leave me alone Michael. I'm with Sandy, I can't talk" He said, and then he hung up.

"Holly bastard…" I said to myself, but loud enough for Blake to listen.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I have a huge problem, I can't get into my house" I said. "I'll go with the security guard"

"For what?" Blake asked following me.

"When it rains they let him stay in a little abandoned house, I'll ask him to let me stay there" I answered.

"No way" He said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"How in the world are you staying in an abandoned house at night with the security guard? Not because he is the security guard that means you're safe with him. What if he is a murderer or a rapist?" Blake said with a little scared voice. I just couldn't take any more questions and drama for the night. I began to lose it. This was my problem, not Blake's.

"Hey, you may have not noticed but I can't get into my house, I don't have a car and I may lose my parents, I haven't been told anything about them and that means bad news, Blake" I said paranoid, yeah. I lost it.

"Hey, relax Mike" Blake said putting his hand on my shoulder but his touch made me angrier. I stepped backwards, refusing to calm down.

"How…How do you want me to relax! You just don't know what I am feeling right know! You don't know! Then how dare you tell me to relax?!" At this point I was now crying, crying in anger and letting all the emotions I had been carrying along all my life out.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I just want to help you" He said, I really wanted to listen to him, but my body was taking me somewhere else.

"Save it, you won't be able to. I… I just…" Unable to finish that last sentence I began crying harder. I felt Blake's warm body in front of mine. He pulled me in for a hug. I didn't respond at first, I needed to process it; the warmth and how safe I felt in Blake's arms was probably all I needed right now. I felt his hot breaths in my neck, and my tears wetting his shirt. After a while I grappled my arms around him as well. He was leaning down on my shoulder since I'm shorter, but I just stayed the same. There was that strange feeling I got when he hugged me. For once in a while I felt good, loved, respected. But mostly, he made me forget about everything and I didn't want it to end.

"I'm sorry" I whispered slowly.

"Don't be" Blake told me. "Why don't you stay at my place for the night? Just please calm down. Tomorrow we'll look for a solution to this, but you need to rest" He offered.

"Blake, I can really stay with the guard-" I stated but he cut me off.

"Hey, you know that's not a good idea. The least you can say is yes"

I stayed quiet for a while. I just wanted to stay home tonight, in my bed. But it would've been too lonely, and since Blake's company had such effect on me, I mean… it wouldn't hurt. Just one night, right?

"Okay" I said. Blake patted my back a few times and we pulled apart. Then we walked back to Blake's car.

Blake

We were at my front door, my house wasn't as big and fancy as Michael's, at first I was afraid he'd judge it, but he didn't, and I believe I'm such a pussy for thinking that way about him. I opened my door to see my mom's angry face. Then I grabbed Michael's arm to let him in. He stepped into my house slowly, he was scared. I let go of his arm, and he grabbed it again, more firmly this time and tighter.

I saw my mom's angry face changing to a concerned one. She wasn't angry, neither happy, maybe worried.

"Mom, he's Michael" I said. My mom replied with a soft yet cold "Hi".

"Mom, his parents had an accident…" I said looking at Michael as he looked at me. "…Could he stay here for the night?" I looked at my mom. She had that that worrying look again, but she was now worried about Michael.

My mom nodded with a smile and as she did, I felt Michael releasing my arm and walking up to my mom to hug her tight. I saw my mom looking at me. She hugged Michael back and I smiled at her. Maybe a little talk between us two would be nice, letting our feeling out for the first time wouldn't hurt.

"Thanks" I heard Michael mumble as she let her go. I walked to Michael and grabbed his shoulders, then I guided him to my room and mouthed "thanks" to my mom.

Now in my room he stood up there nervous, without saying a word or moving.

"You can sleep here" I said, pointing at my bed. "There's the bathroom if you need it" I said pointing at the bathroom. "And, let me get you some clothes". Michael nodded.

"I'll use your bathroom" He said, opening the bathroom door. I walked to my closet to get something for Michael and I looked at him from the mirror, the door was opened, he was taking his contact lenses off.

I walked to him and gave him the clothes. "Thanks" I closed the door to let him change comfortably as I did the same. I threw my shoes into my closet and grabbed a white T-shirt. I took my jeans off and put on clean pajamas pants on, along with the T-shirt. I undid the bed from both sides and after getting in I opened my school bag and took out my science notebook. I decided to use the time to read everything I didn't understand today because I was very worried about Michael.

I heard the door open and saw Michael coming out, my clothes were a bit big for him but he looked nice on them. Without saying anything, we walked to my bed and laid there for a while. I returned to my notebook and continued reading for about 10 minutes.

Maybe I should've talked to my mom, say proper thanks at least. She had been nice, and I really felt like I needed to talk to her.

"Michael, I'll go talk to my mom, okay?" I said. But I didn't get response from him. I turned around to find an already slept Michael. I smiled to myself and slowly opened the door to get out, and once I did, I slowly closed it again. I walked to the kitchen where my sister was sitting, reading a book and eating cereal. My mom was also there, cooking something that smell good.

"He's cute" My sister said smiling. My mom turned around to face me.

"I know" I said laughing. "Mom" I told her. "Thanks for letting Michael stay. He really didn't have anywhere else"

"Don't worry, he seems nice" My mom said.

"Yeah, he is. I know I haven't had the enough respect for you mom, and I just want to apologize"

"Blake, I've been hard on you too. Don't feel bad about it"

"Yeah but-" Hell, I've been cut off a lot today.

"Why don't we talk about it tomorrow? You need to sleep, and Michael needs you" I smiled widely and nodded. I waved at my mom goodnight and went to my room. Michael was still asleep, in the same position, but now he had tears on his face and he had a sad look. I laid next to him on my bed, facing him. I runned my finger through the wet line the tear had left in his face to clean it, and I saw him smiling a bit. I got closer and placed my arm around him, bringing the both of us closer as possible.


	11. My Speeches

Blake

A big noise woke me up. I slowly lifted my head up to see what had happened, not wanting to wake Michael up, who just moved a little. I saw a cup rolling on the floor and the curtains of the window moving with the cold wind. I assumed the air had dropped the cup and just lied again on the bed, next to Michael. I didn't want this night to end, looking at him this peaceful was priceless, with Michael without worrying or being an asshole, just him. But the morning was coming any time soon, and it was a school day. I turned around to check the hour on my phone. It was 5 in the morning. Just three more hours and we'd be already in school, but I just wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day. The moment I pulled apart from him he began to shiver, and I could also feel the cool air running through my body and immediately I started to miss Michael's warm body.

I didn't close the window though, which could've been a good option if you're cold, but that way neither of us would need each other's embrace; in fact, we would be just refusing to stay together because of the heat. I got closer to Michael and wrapped my arm around his back again, just like we were before. Before I knew it, I was already asleep again.

I opened my eyes and stretched all over my bed, as usual. But wait, there was an empty space in my bed, as usual but not as it was last night; Michael wasn't there. I took my phone; It was 7 in the morning. I still had time to get ready for school, but what about Michael? Did he just leave like that?

I stood up and opened my bathroom door, Michael's clothes were still there as he had left them and his contact lenses were still in the glass of water my mom had given me. I got out of my room and heard my mom and my sister laughing and I just wondered; why the hell?! I hadn't heard my mom laughing for years , not even with my sister; and now she was.

I went down the stairs and led myself to the kitchen as their laughter grew louder, and another one appeared. When I opened the door there was my mom preparing that special breakfast she only does when she's happy, and my sister sitting down in front of Michael, facing him. He was still wearing my clothes.

"Oh, hello Blake" My mom said with a big smile that made me smile too. My sister waved to me and Michael turned around to face me with a big smile. Everyone was smiley today.

"Hi…" I said, still confused at everyone's enthusiasm. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing" My mom said smiling. "We were just talking". I sat down next to Michael.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Michael said in a funny way.

"It's not that late. When did you wake up?" I replied.

"Just a while ago, I didn't want to wake you up so I just came here. I hope it's okay…"

"Oh, yeah it's fine" I replied looking at his eyes.

"Blake, when is your football game? Dad called, he says he's coming to see it" My sister asked. My dad was coming? Then I guess that was the reason my mom was so happy.

"He's coming?" I asked as my mom nodded in happiness. "Well… next week" I continued.

"Okay, I'll go call him" She said excitedly as he ran out of the kitchen.

After a while, Michael spoke. "Could I use your bathroom? I need to get ready for school" Michael asked and I just nodded.

"Blake, where are your manners?" My mom said. "Feel free to do whatever you need to do here Michael, this is your house" She said smiling. Michael smiled too. "Thank you"

"I'll be back" Michael told me as he ran out of the kitchen too. Then there I was, alone with my mom. It was the perfect time to talk to her.

"So…" My mom said. "Is he your… boyfriend?"

"Mom, I just need to tell you how sorry I am for what happened and-" I began but she began talking and I was unable to continue.

"Blake, we were both wrong. I just don't want to go back and end up fighting with you again. I think it's better if we start over, and just tell me about your life as if nothing had happened between us" She said smiling, like the mom I knew I had somewhere deep inside that woman I couldn't even talk to.

"Okay, I agree" I sad. "And no, he's not my boyfriend. But I do like him"

"Well, he seems to like you back" She stated.

"I think so. But we can't be like… together"

"Why not?"

"Because he's the guy I had a date with, twice. And he's he rich kid I told you guys about, the careless one"

"Oh. But if he's the guy you talk about then I've also heard he's changing. And judging on the way he acts I guess it's true"

"Yeah, he's changing. But that doesn't mean anything"

"Of course it does. He doesn't think the same way he did when you first met. I think he can handle a serious relationship with you" My mom said.

She left the kitchen leaving me alone to think. At first all I could think about was how good it felt to be finally talking to her about me and my problems, my life. How nice it felt that she knew my situation with Michael, and she knew how I felt. She could give me advice and now she was acting like a supportive mother. But then, I considered what she had said. Michael is changing, and I thought he would always be that rich, annoying kid, no matter how humble he was becoming. But I forgot his emotions and feelings are changing too. Maybe, maybe I did want something with him. And maybe I would try it out. I walked to my bedroom, thinking Michael had already gotten inside the shower, but he hadn't. He was shirtless, with my pants on.

"Hi, if you want some clothes, grab whatever you want" Michael smiled and laughed.

"Did your mom tell you to be kind to me?" He said.

"No" I laughed, getting inside my room and opening the closet, taking my shoes.

"I'll shower in my mom's bathroom, and then I'll come to get ready so we can go to school" I said. Michael mad a funny look and then just said "okay" going to shower. I think the idea of showering together passed through his mind or something, who knows.


	12. My Friends

Michael

If being with Blake is the only thing that takes my agony away, I'd rather stick with him, right? But not in a selfish way, it felt good being around him. You could feel his presence because he could make anyone smile, no matter what was happening. I liked Blake, and for some strange reason I wanted to be with him, as a couple, but I knew that wasn't happening, even if he did like me, I am the one who tried to make a fool of him and treated him like garbage, he has made me regret everything I've done wrong in my life. Who would date an asshole who only cares about money and doesn't give a shit about people's feelings? Blake wouldn't. Blake wouldn't date me.

"I'll see you at lunch time then" Blake told me, waving goodbye at me and getting into his classroom. I did the same.

"Hey buddy" Abraham appeared from nothing and sat next to me.

"Hi" I said, not in a good mood.

"I heard about your mom, I'm sorry" He said

"Thanks"

"So… how's it been?"

"What?"

"Your life, man! Who did you take home last night?" Abraham said with a nasty look.

"Stop it! Why do we have to talk about that? In fact, why do we have to talk?" I responded angrily. The fact people saw me as who I was made me mad.

"Hey, chill. I was just asking. Are you seeing Blake?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah" I answered, trying to make it noticeable that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Are you still trying to get with him? He rejected you, get over it. In this life, you're going to find a lot of pussies like him" Abraham said uninterested. I just wanted to punch him in the face and make him quiet, but I needed to control myself if I didn't want to make a drama.

"Don't call him that!" I screamed. A lot of people turned to see what was going on, I didn't care. But nobody can insult my boy. "I don't think I owe you any kind of explanation"

I took my things and when I made sure the halls were empty I ran to the roof; the place I used to go when I had problems with my parents or my brother, or when I just wanted to clear my mind. Nobody wanted to climb up to this place because it was dirty and you could easily fall from the roof and die, so it was scary for most people. But that's why it's so perfect; it's so lonely and calm. And since I like being alone sometimes… yeah. It's great.

"Michael" I heard in my back. I turned around and saw him. I might have told Abraham about this place.

I turned back, I didn't say anything. I didn't want to see anybody, but I was too tired to fight, too tired to even talk.

"I' sorry" He said as he sat next to me.

"No you're not" I answered; directly, without hesitation.

"I am, I really am" He insisted. "I didn't know you really cared about him. I had no idea. I thought you were just fooling around, that it was no big deal. I didn't know it'd have such effect on you. If I knew, I would have never said anything so messed up"

"Yeah, but you said it. That doesn't change anything. You always mean what you say" I said

"Not really" I looked at him in concern, this might be the beginning to a very interesting story I surely wanted to listen to.

"When I first met you I was very curious; How could that much hate and anger fit in one body? Or were you really that heartless that there's nothing inside you?" I laughed at those words, they were certainly very offensive; but I didn't care, it actually seemed fun.

"I became your friend because I believed you were just hiding your feelings; that in the bottom; and very bottom of that hate there was a tiny heart capable of remorse and love"

"I only wished Blake could see that too" I said, revealing my sad truth.

"I'm sure he does. And if he doesn't it's just a matter of time for him to do. And now that I see you love Blake, I guess I was right about you having a heart" He said proud of his words. Doing a tiny-hair flip and looking at the scary view below us.

"I love Blake?" I asked, concerned and unaware of his thoughts.

"Come on Mike. You do" He said looking at me in the eyes. I sighed and looked down. "I love Blake" I responded.

"You sure do" He laughed. "Oh, and about us; I don't believe on that stuff I ever talk about; like dating a different girl every week, that's just made up stuff I used to reach to you. That's stuff an asshole would do" He said quickly, getting up and climbing down the stairs. He stopped and said "Like you". I opened my mouth in offense and made an angry but playful look at him.

"Oh, one more thing; now that you are a good person, you should meet some of my friends, considering you have none, besides from me and Blake"

"How funny" I said, offended. "I'd love to, but… I was supposed to meet Blake at lunch time" I ended.

He smiled at that, but then made a puppy face that lasted about 1 second and said "Okay".

I returned to my original place; thinking about it all, thinking about Blake, when I received a message from him.

"Mikey, I'm sorry. My presentation will last longer that I expected, I might not be able to make in on time to lunch, I'll be there in about 20 minutes"

Maybe I was sad for not seeing Blake and lunch time, but fuck it. I was living in his house now! I can see him any time. This could be just great if I could only reach Abraham now and get to meet some more people and be a normal kid for the first time in my life.

"ABRAHAAAAAAM! STOP!"


	13. My Competence

Michael

"Hello!" Abraham said, waving nicely at the group of people sitting in the round table. I could recognize Dani and Damian, both from Glee Club, and Shannah, the girl I had played with, wow, I feel so bad right now, and… then I began to examine the rest of them; I surely didn't know their names, but they were all in glee club, and so was Abraham. What the hell was I doing here?

"Hi" was all that was coming from the table, along with weird looks to me and some whispering.

"Who's your friend, Abraham?" A guy with nice, blond, curly hair asked.

"Well, this is Michael Weisman my friends. I thought he might make us good company"

"Of course. Come, sit here" A cute girl with short black hair said, patting a free space between her and a bigger girl with dirty blonde hair. I sat between them, and only I could feel both their gazes on me now. I randomly looked at them and shivered, feeling scared at the situation. They were actually eating me with their eyes.

"I'm Nellie" The girl with short hair said smiling "And I'm Lily" The other girl said. "Hi" I nervously responded.

"Are you all in Glee Club?" I asked only to break the tension between the three of us.

"Yeah, we are" Lily said.

"But please, don't think it's weird that we're all together. It's not an obligation. But once you're in glee club and you get to express your feelings through songs it really makes you feel incredible, and we create bonds with each other that bring up together like, like, like.. you know. It's awesome" Nellie continued, talking too fast.

"Okay" I said, looking at the table. So embarrassed.

"So, is there someone you have your eye on?" Lily asked smiling big.

"Lily! You just met him!" Nellie screamed so loud it made my ear hurt. I was getting kind of annoyed by this girl.

"And so what?" Lily said annoyed, getting up and leaving, only to sit back down with a ginger skinny girl and a guy with a slight short afro and glasses. I was scared, the only worst thing about being with Nellie and Lily was to be only with Nellie.

"It's not like I like you or anything, but I have to second Lily's question. I'm just curious. Do you like someone?" Nellie asked, and before I could say anything, she began talking again. "Because I am, and we don't need to feel ashamed of who we like, right?" She sad, so creepy.

"I guess not..." I said with a fake smile. "So, who do you like?" I asked. Not that I cared, I just didn't want to hear her talking anymore.

She giggled in embarrassment. "Okay. I like Blake, he's just so handsome, and he's in the football team, he's so nice and…" She said. GOD Why? Why did she like Blake? MY BLAKE. I could still hear her talking, saying more and more stuff but I just didn't care. Now that creepy annoying girl made me hate her even more.

"You know he's gay, right?" I said, anxious to brake her bubble.

"I know, but gay or not, you just get to love who you get to love, and I'm sure Blake's going to see, one day, that we are perfect for each other and that I might be the one who gets to make him feel what love is"

I HATE HER

"Oh, here he comes" He said excited. I turned around to see Blake, walking to the table. He saw me and smiled. I smiled to. Now I got why every girl is so damn in to him. How could they not be? He got closer and sat next to me in the table.

"Hi" He said. I stared at him like an idiot, responding with a soft "Hi" he didn't get the hidden meaning of it because of how rushed he was. "I see you met everyone" He told me.

"Yeah, wait. You're in Glee Club too?" I asked surprised. It's not like there's nothing wrong about it. I just didn't think Blake would be the type of guy who would get in glee club. He's got the football team, and apparently all the girls too.

"Yeah. I thought you knew, that's why I felt I was missing something" He said grabbing food from a blond girl in a wheel chair. I really need to learn everyone's names. I can't be going around naming people by their hair color, can I?

"You too know each other?" Nellie asked. I could feel anger in her face.

"Yes" Blake answered. Uninterested. That was AWESOME! Blake didn't care about her, at least that was what he showed, or… What if that was what I wanted to see? What if what Nellie said was true? You get to love who you get to love, and Blake likes her?

"Mike. My mom called, she said someone called your house asking for you and your brother answered but then he called my mom and asked her to call you but she didn't have your number so she called me so I could call you" Blake said. I just- didn't understand anything he said.

"What?" I softly asked. He laughed and cleared his throat.

"I think we have news about your dad" He said. I think I'm a really bad son or an abnormal person but I didn't get excited about it, I just got surprised.

"Really? Can we go?" I asked. He nodded vigorously and stood up. I followed him. As we both walked away from the cafeteria, waving goodbye at everyone, I turned around to face Nellie. She had a mad look and frowned her whole face. I mouthed at her "He's mine" Carefully so Blake wouldn't notice. Nellie got annoyed and I laughed, turning around and kept walking, next to Blake.


	14. My Partner

Blake

"Hey, where should we go?" I asked Michael. I just didn't know where to head, my house, his house, the hospital, where?

"My house. My brother received the call, he must know something" Michael answered. His house? Was his brother there already?

It was just a matter of time for us to arrive to his house. He knocked on the door twice and stepped backwards, waiting for his brother to open.

"Are you sure he's home?" I asked. There could be the possibility of us just standing there waiting for nobody, and nothing to happen.

"Yeah. Last night he was with his girlfriend, he needs to come home to rest, he's probably drunk or something" Michael responded, without taking her eyes off the door, which suddenly opened.

"Hi buddy" Michael's brother appeared, stinky, shirtless, with a bottle of alcohol on his hand. He waved at me and then he left, allowing us to come inside.

"What happened with dad? Who called?" Michael asked. I fell strange since I wasn't getting involved in the conversation. But I didn't know what to say.

"The police" He was drinking, but he was not drunk. So he was conscious of what he was saying. Did he really mean the police?

"I was certainly expecting dad to be death, but no. He's not even hurt" Michael's brother stated, putting a shirt on.

"Apparently their trip was not a trip, not at all. They were heading to receive a package. Drugs. According to my dad's story, they already had the package and they were going to give it to someone, I don't know who, or why, but they were both very tired to drive. The car went out of control and they couldn't do anything about it. Dad opened the door and jumped to the road, leaving mom crashing with a trailer" He said, it was quite unbelievable. When I first met Michael and asked him if he was a drug dealer, he said 'Not that I know' It was a joke, I could've never imagined it could be true.

"That part of the story is kind of hard to believe, and knowing dad, he just wanted to make his life look more exciting as a James Bond movie or something" He said laughing. Michael and I laughed too.

"What I do believe is that he didn't want to have any trouble, so he just ran away, he didn't care about mom. He only cared about himself not being caught"

"So, they're both going to jail, aren't they?" Michael asked with an innocent voice.

"Dad already is. But mom isn't. She had nothing to do with it, she didn't know anything, it was all my dad. She didn't even know they had a package with them, or at least she didn't know what the package contained" Michael's brother said, leaving the room. Then we heard his voice again, like if he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Guess what Blake" Michael said, sitting up straight after listening to such story.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I guess I am a drug dealer after all" He joked and we both laughed hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked him after we stopped laughing. He nodded, he looked so calm and I just thought it was ironic that it was not my family and I was more paranoid than Michael.

"I think I saw it coming" He said calm. I smiled and laughed.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked after a silence. He looked at me, as if a weird idea was crossing my mind.

"We could go back to school or we could go see your mom" I suggested.

"Let's go see my mom" Michael said, getting up.

When we were outside Michael's house, I stopped walking. Realizing the obvious; Michael's brother was home now and…

"What?" Michael asked.

"If your brother is home, I guess you're able to return home, aren't you?" I asked with sadness; trying to make him see that I didn't want him to go. I still wanted him to live in my house for a while, or forever.

"I guess…" He said, serious. Then he looked at me. And I guess we didn't have to say it; but we knew that neither of us wanted him to return to his house.

"Wait here" He said smiley, running to his house. "Okay" I responded. I was not very sure what he was going to do, but I waited; leaning on the wall and waiting.

After about 15 minutes, I saw Michael coming out of his house with a big bag.

"What's in there?" I asked curious. I didn't want him to bring… you know- drugs or something.

"Clothes" He answered happily.

"For what?" I asked. "Well, I can't stay wearing your clothes all the time, can I? They're too big for me" He said, walking in the hall, carrying his big bag which I think was a suitcase. I couldn't help but smile at the idea of Michael staying at my house, with me.

"What about the key?" I asked joking. "Wouldn't it be too suspicious?"

Michael took his key from his pocket and looked at it, then he threw it through the window and smiled. "What key?"


	15. My Cat Fight

Michael

We spent the whole day in the hospital, fooling around, joking and playing like little kids. We finally got news about my mom. She was still unconscious but she was fine. The doctors were only waiting for her to wake up. It was about 10 in the night when we returned home, well, Blake's house and fell asleep.

It was one of those perfect mornings when you wake up, but your eyes are still closed. You're not tired anymore but you're enjoying the quality time your sheets and your pillow spend with you, only that this time, it was not the sheets and the pillow. It was Blake. I could tell he was awake. I was lying on his chest and my arm was wrapped around him; I could feel his breath, and his fingers playing with my hair. I slowly lifted my head up, meeting his eyes.

"Hi" He said smiling at me. I smiled back. "Hi"

"What time is it?" I asked, I had almost forgotten it is a school day. And I needed to get ready.

"Almost 8" He said looking at his watch.

"What? And we're not ready yet?" I said confused. I didn't mind missing school but I was surprised that Blake wasn't either.

"I didn't want to wake you up" Blake said. It was cute.

"But now I am awake" I said getting up from bed. "I'll take a shower" I said, opening the bathroom's door.

"Okay" He said, and then he sighed. "And I'll sleep more" He added, hugging his pillow. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Blake

"Blake!" My mom screamed loudly. I opened my eyes being in the same position I had fall asleep. I could hear water from the shower. At first I got scared that I had been wasting water all night but then I remembered; Michael was staying and he was showering.

"What?" I said normal. I knew there was no use in shouting, my mom could still listen.

"Nellie's here!" She screamed again. Nellie was here? What? Why? Just the way I was, in my pajamas and my hair all messed up I went to see her.

"Hi Blakey" Nellie said with a soft and cute voice, she hugged me and then she stared at me. For so long.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well" She said putting her hair behind her ear and looking at the floor. "We haven't talked for a while, and I guess I'm losing you as a friend. So I thought we could go to school together" Nellie said. I knew she had a thing for me, she has had for a long time. But she had never done anything about it, maybe she's waiting for me to make a move, but hell I'm never going to. Why is she flirting with me now?

"We're friends, and we'll always be, as long as you want to. It's just that I've been recently been talking to someone" I said. I've always acted like I don't know her intentions, because I don't want to talk about it. So I told her that there was someone in my mind now; someone that I really liked. Her face dropped.

"Really?" She said almost crying. "Who?" And as if god Was playing sims with us and selecting in his computer who does what, Michael came down to the living room where we were. He was wearing his clothes now and his hair was wet.

"Hey Mike" I said. He greeted me back smiling and coming to me. Then he saw Nellie, his expression change a lot, he went from smiley and cute to horrified, like if she was a monster or something.

"Nellie... hey" He said with a serious look.

"What is he doing here?" Nellie asked me angrily, ignoring Michael.

"I live here now" Michael said smiling like he was proud of it. He didn't even let me answer. Nellie turned to him and face an ugly face to Michael.

"You wish" Nellie said. They looked like little kids fighting over a toy. Why where they even fighting? Did I miss something?

"Actually, he does" I said before Michael could came up with an insult and start a fight with Nellie. Michael smiled and Nellie still had that confusion and angry look.

"Oh Hey Michael" My mom came out of the kitchen and hugged him, since she had already welcomed Nellie to the house it was not really necessary to greet her. "Blake, you'll get late to school, hurry up" She told me, guiding me to the stairs. "Okay" I answered and went to my room.

Once I was already upstairs I wanted to hear if they were talking, and what they would talk about. I could hear them talking to my mom, but I couldn't listen to the words. Why did Michael and Nellie hated each other so much?

When I was ready to go I went downstairs and said goodbye to my mom. That's when the three of us left my house. We decided to walk to school since we were already late and it wouldn't matter getting even later. Nellie was silent all the way; opposite to Michael who just couldn't stop talking. I was completely sure there was something going on between the both of them.


	16. My Feelings

Blake

As soon as we arrived to school we agreed to skip the rest of the classes till lunch time because the teachers would've noticed we were late, and I personally think it's better to never appear to a class than appear in the middle of it. I'd avoid everybody's gazes and the usual talk from the teacher of getting late and blah blah blah.

- Lunchtime -

"Oh shit" Michael said. Both me and Nellie looked at him. "I forgot I had exam the first hour, and I missed it!" He finished. "I'll go talk to the teacher, see if I can do it now or at other time" Well, I thought he had finished. We waved goodbye as he did and then it was just me and Nellie. It was the perfect time to talk to her.

"Nellie" I said turning to her. "Yeah?" She said smiling.

"Can I ask why Michael and you hate each other so much?" I asked, without introducing the topic first, it was useless.

"Why do you think we hate it each other?" She said paranoid.

"Because of what happened in my house, and you barely said two words on our way to school"

"Blake…" She began getting frustrated. "You know I like you…" Oh No. There it was.

"Nellie, no" I begged her not to continue, but she didn't care. "And I know you don't like me back, it's okay" She cut me off. I was shocked, she wasn't insisting.

"Where are you going with this then?"

"I don't hate Michael, he's actually very nice"

"He is" I said right after she said it and she smiled.

"I guess I was just jealous of the love Michael has for you. Because you're witness that I was crazy over you, and I never thought there'd be someone capable of loving you more that I do, but after meeting Michael, I think I was wrong" Nellie said smiling and laughing. Wow, did she just…? Tell me that Michael loves me?

"Wait, what?" I said confused, It still wasn't clear to me.

"What?" She returned the question. "Do you really think Michael loves me that much?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She said so confident, like she didn't even have to think about it. I couldn't help but fangirl and smile a lot. "If he didn't, why would he threaten me?"

"He threatened you?" I asked, this was now weird. "Well, not like that. But when we first met and I told him I liked you, he got like really mad, and when you came and then you both left, he turned around and mouthed 'He's mine' to me" Nellie said imitating Michael. I couldn't believe he did that! I guess he really likes me. It was the best thing I had ever heard, and the funniest threaten I've ever been told.

"He really loves you" Nellie said as I smiled again. "And I guess you do too" She continued. "I…" I didn't know what to say. Did I love him? The feeling I always got when I was with him and the way I just wanted him to be alright meant I loved him? Did the nights we spent together and the only thing I did was admire him while he was sleeping and then made whatever was possible to make him wake up in my arms meant I loved him? Did the was I had just fangirled when Nellie told me Michael loved me meant I loved him? "I do love him" I said, sure of what I was saying. Nellie smiled, still a little bit hurt because I guess she still liked me.

"Are you okay with it?" I asked. "Yeah. I mean, I guess what I feel for you is not love, is more like an obsession, and I better get over it before I show up at your house in the middle of the night" She said laughing. I looked at her in concern, hoping she would never show up in my house in the middle of the night. "I'm kidding Blake" She said and I laughed. She better be serious.

Everyone from Glee Club appeared and sat around the table Nellie and I were in and began talking of whatever they would come up with. A while later Michael came back. On his way to the table I only stared at him thinking about what I had just said to Nellie. I loved that boy.

He sat next to me and began eating everything he found in the table. He was hungry. He looked so cute when he was hungry, he always looked so cute.

"What happened with the exam?" I asked him.

"Oh, I begged the teacher a lot, and she let me do it orally" He responded with his mouth full of food.

"How did it go?"

"I'm pretty sure I failed" He said swallowing the food and laughing. I laughed too.

"Hey guys!" Charlie screamed. Everyone turned around to face him.

"Let's go to the movies tonight. It's the premiere of Monsters Inc University" Charlie said excited. Everyone agreed. I turned to Michael.

"Do you want to come?" I asked him, considering it was his first time in the movies.

"Sure" He said after thinking for a while. I smiled at him and he smiled back.


	17. My Blake

Michael

We were at the movies now. A place I had seen in the outside but had never been in the inside. I was with the whole glee club; everyone was there, and I never left Blake's side.

Charlie and Aylin came to where we were. "Hey guys, let's sit down. Dani and Cameron are buying the tickets and since we're 26 people, it might take a while" Charlie said. We laughed and followed Charlie to a table and sat down.

"I feel very childish watching this movie" Charlie said, hitting the table repeatedly with his fingers creating a catchy beat.

"Hey! I love that movie!" Blake said annoyed but playful. We all laughed. So, it was official. If Blake liked it then Monsters Inc was going to be my favorite movie.

"But this is going to be sad. If it's university, then Boo won't be in the movie" Aylin said. We stared at her. I didn't know what to say; should I laugh? Should I cry?

"I love Boo" Aylin said. It was funny scene so I laughed, but neither Charlie nor Blake did. I felt so out of place. Then they laughed about it, but Blake placed his arm around my shoulder playfully, which kind of took the embarrassment away.

"Guys!" Dani screamed at us, making a sign that we should go. Charlie and Aylin left almost running and I slowly stood up, not knowing what to do or where to go.

I felt Blake taking my hand. It was the most beautiful feeling ever. It sent chills all over my body and I felt a giant knot in my stomach. I just wanted to hold his hand forever.

"Come this way" Blake said and I felt safe for once in my life. I knew that as long as I was with Blake I would be alright. His hand held mine tight. It was not uncomfortable but it was strong; strong enough to make realize he was not planning on releasing it in a while; and that was what I loved about it. He guided me to an enormous room with a giant screen, I mean, I know how I cinema is like because I've seen it in movies but I had never been in one. We all sat together in 2 lines of seats. Line 16 and line 17. Blake and I sat together in the middle of line 16. I still didn't let go off his hand. Suddenly the lights went off and I heard people saying "Shhh" to other people, and suddenly everyone became quiet.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Blake whispered softly in my ear, making sure nobody got disturbed.

"No" I responded. I was certainly very interested on the movie. When was it starting? I just wanted it to start already. I was not letting something as great as food distract me.

I didn't think the room could get any darker, but it did. And then the movie started. It was all very dark that I could barely see Blake. I let go of his hand because I was now sweating, but I grabbed his enormous arm and didn't let go of it for the rest of the movie.

The lights were on and everyone began clapping. Why were they clapping? Should I do it too? I turned around to see our friends. Abraham, Nellie and Hannah were asleep. Charlie was crying like I'm sure he has never cried before and Aylin was comforting him. Dani and Ali were cuddling and the rest of them were already standing up and picking up their trash. I looked at Blake who was standing up too. He turned around to face me and smiled.

"Let's go Mike" He said, offering a hand. Without thinking it twice, not even once, I took his hand and stood up. We were heading out of the room trough the exit door that leaded the street. It was a cold night, but it was amazing. The streets were lonely, and right now it was just us.

Some people said goodbye to us and left, some stayed walking around, some went to sleep to their cars, some went to get some food and some went to see another movie.

"Did you like it?" Blake asked me. We were walking around, without a destination, just walking in the cool night.

"Yeah, it was really fun" I answered. "Let's do it every day!" I suggested excitedly.

"Every day?" Blake repeated in concern, but smiling. I only nodded. "You would get tired of it" He said. It was time for me to say something nice to him for once. I didn't want to be that deuce bag anymore. I wanted to have a good life, with a nice person like Blake with me.

"I think that as long as I'm with you I would never get tired of it" I said, yeah, that was good. Blake giggled looking at the floor. Suddenly we stopped walking and he stood in front of me. I wasn't thinking about anything at all, I was only staring at his eyes. But I came back to life when I felt Blake letting go of my hand, and then grabbing my face with both his hands. Then he leaned up a bit, and I closed the space between us, crashing our lips together.

For the second time this day I had felt the sparks again, the chills all over my body. The kiss was stiff, but after a while it relaxed more. It was my first love kiss ever. Blake and I had kissed before, back when I was a jerk, but my feelings for him weren't this strong back then. And I don't remember feeling so much love and affection in one of my previous kisses. It for sure did not feel like just a kiss; all those things that I needed to tell him were said and done with this kiss. We pulled apart and stared at each other smiling; big. "I love you Blake" I didn't want to say it. I mean, I did, but I wasn't planning on it, it just came out. Blake's face lighted up and he smiled even bigger. "I love you too" He said. Oh my Goooodneeess..! Blake said he loved me! Blake just said he loved me. Wow. I smiled and giggled with him.

"Let's go home" Blake asked, taking my hand again. I nodded in response. At this time I was speechless, I couldn't say anything.

We got home very late, considering the movie ended almost at midnight. Blake threw his jacket on the couch and we both went to his room. I took my shoes, my pants and my jacket off and so did him; he also undid the bed and opened the window a bit. He nervously smiled and walked to me. He leaned in and kissed me again. I placed my arms around his neck and moved my lips softly with his. We walked to the bed and laid on it. I was on top Blake, I felt his hand on my back and then going lower, and then up again, but this time under my shirt. I knew where this was going; I surely did.

I slowly pulled away from the kiss; I didn't know what to do. A small part of me wanted this, but the biggest part of me didn't.

"I can't" I finally said and I sat down on the bed. He did the same. "I don't feel like it's a good time, I don't know, I'm not sure" I said, he didn't look offended or confused, he just kept that sweet look he always had with a slight cute smile.

"Hey, I'm glad you told me" Blake said, which pretty much made me feel awesome. "I could have never been comfortable knowing we did something you weren't okay with" He continued. I sighed and nodded. I was mad with myself; for not doing it. But I was proud; for not doing it.

"Come here" He said opening his arms to me. I smiled and hugged him and we rested our bodies in the bed. My head was lying on his chest and I was hugging him real tight, tighter that the last night. I felt him lifting up a big, but he only took the sheets and placed them on top of us.

At that moment I remembered what he told me right before our first date, and I was feeling it. The feeling you get when you're intimate with that person. That you're not doing it just for fun but to physically feel what it is to love someone. Like being pulled to heaven when suddenly the bad day you had is now turned into happiness because you're with the person you really care about. Feeling confident about yourself because that person feels the exact same thing you do. To know, and be sure that that person will be there for you the rest of your life. I was feeling all that.

"Blake…?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, Mike?" He whispered.

"Do you remember what you told me the other day, when you went to my house and I was eating that Chinese food?"

"Yes, I do"

"Had you ever felt that way?"

"No. But I imagined. I was hoping I would get to know if what I told you was real or not"

"Do you think you will be able to ever feel that way?" I asked. And there was no response. For a while.

"I just did Mikey"


	18. Epilogue

I walked into the room in the hospital; bringing flowers of different colors and helium balloons.

"Hi mom!" I happily said.

"Hi sweetie" She responded as I hugged her and grabbed a chair to sit next to her. "We haven't been able to have a proper talk son"

"No, we haven't"

"So tell me, what have you done this time?"

"Well, I've been staying at a friend's house" I said, thinking of Blake.

"Baby, I know it's not just a friend when you sing while saying the word "friend" and your eyes light up, matching your blushed cheeks" She said. Damn, she just knew me so well. But I couldn't wait to tell her everything.

"I know…" I said shyly. She opened her mouth surprised. "That's awesome!" She finally said.

"Well, his name is Blake mom" I said. At the first 2 seconds she heard that name she made a surprised way, but not in a bad way. Then she just smiled and fangirled with me.

"Are you being safe?" She asked. "Mom, we're not…" I answered with my eyes closed, obviously embarrassed about it.

"Okay, I just wanted to know" My mom laughed. "I'm so happy for you kiddo" I smiled. "When do I get to meet him?" She asked, I got very excited because Blake was just parking the car so I would only need to go find him.

"Right now!" I screamed, she got surprised and happy and answered with a "okay". "I'll go for him" I got out of the room and once I closed the door, instead of running to find Blake I noticed my shoe laces were untied. I heard the nurse talking and I listened what she said.

"You will love him Mrs. Weisman"

"Really? You know the boy?"

"Yeah, Michael and him come everyday"

* * *

**So! It's officialy over. I hope you had fun reading it (Like me). I'm really thankful for the views and reviews! Thank You!**


End file.
